board8fandomcom-20200216-history
B8UCA Epopmania VI
Epopmania VI The promotional poster for Epopmania VI, featuring edwardsdv, King Korayashi, eaedwards6400, ZaziGuado, Maniac64 and The Raven 2. Sprites drawn by BIGPUN9999. Name Epopmania V Promotion Board 8 User Contest Association Date 24th February, 2014 Themes AC/DC - Thunderstruck The Chevin - Champion Venue Board 8 Epopmania VI '''was a PPV event (lol) presented by the Board 8 User Contest Association on February 24, 2014. It was the 6th event in the Epopmania chronology. There were 11 matches on the event's card. The main event was ZaziGuado defending his UCA Undisputed title against UCA Rumble winner eaedwards6400. Prominently-featured matches on the undercard included: The "three years in the making" clash between edwardsdv and XIII_rocks, Apollo_Phoenix vs. Strife2 in an I Quit Match, King Korayashi vs. Maniac64 in the first ever "5 STAGES OF INSANITY" match; The Raven 2's final match as a competitor; and a 6-man ladder, tables and pinfall match for rigging power in a single tournament/booking gimmick until next year's Epopmania, the master of taybles title, and #1 contendership to the Intermediate title. Background Main Events To be added Results 1. The stipulations were, in order: Blind Mascot Chairs on Poles Fall Count Anywhere match, African Lion's Den Safari, Shopping Cart Match, Jousting Match, and '''THE HELLEVATOR. Stipulations here . Aftermath Although Bokonon had become the Jester, he didn't hold that name for very long. XIII quickly booked his enemy Eddv against Bokonon and rigged the match to where the first vote for Bokonon decided the match. Eddv remained the Jester until XIII got tired of the joke about a month later, where Eddv destroyed 3 other competitors and passed the "title" on to someone else. With Raven's retirement, Nee had to find another tag partner to share the Tag Titles with. He held a match where Dr_Football proved himself to Nee and became the new 2nd half of the Tag champions. Whiskey on the Rocks then swiftly stole the title back, as they always do (or at least try to do). As he had lost the match, Apollo made one last appearance in the UCA before his time off. Strife soon turned his gimmick again, this time having a more serious persona, where he posted in twitter updates and was always extremely angry or insulting. This gimmick led to various frowned upon actions by Strife, culminating in Strife HIJACKING an episode of Eruption that was supposed to be given to either newcomer Shaduln or Solio. He changed his gimmick once more after this incident to join Kraid and Chris in their "Knights of the Night" team and created a dedicated UCA alt called "ShoeOfDarkness" to avoid doing such actions again. Apollo returned to action after Pandemonium. Kraid's impressive performance against ctes in the 6-Pack Challenge led to him earning another title match, this time 1 on 1. Yet, about a week or two after Epop, Kraid claimed that he was leaving the UCA. Despite this, and possibly due to ctes' inactivity in the UCA after taking the title, Kraid won the gold at the 1000 Days of XIII special of Ruin. After Epop ended, Solio buried the hatchet with Stevie and made a promise to Menu that he'd take good care of the IM Title, which was put to the test over the next few weeks, as DP had become #1 Contender. Solio got the rights to choose the stipulation of their title match at Pandemonium as a result of a challenge on Ruin, and the match was booked as a Taipei Deathmatch. Solio narrowly won the match after Comm and Wigs voted religiously for DP and after DP got a brutality period. JONA had a big part in Solio winning the match, so Solio was forced to defend against JONA the following night on the 1000 Days of XIII special, where he succeeded in doing so. GTM continued to defend his MELEE MAYHEM title against various opponents in the next month or so, while Sultan moved on to other endeavors. He first took back the Master of Taybles title from Stifled, then nearly won the B8UCA Undisputed Title from eaed in a one-vote difference. Despite losing his match, Maniac continued to prove that his insanity was not a force to be reckoned with as he begun a series of matches called the Maniac Invitational. These matches were put on hiatus about a month after EpopVI ended. eaed was not allowed to celebrate his long-awaited victory for long, as he was forced to defend his title numerous times over the next month, including matches against XIII, Sultan, and Shad. Time and time again, he proved why he was chosen by the UCA to be champion, as he won all of the said matches. Category:User Tournament Category:B8UCA